Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-9595671-20160927032522
Actually, Elma's the protagonist of the game itself. If you remove Rook from the game then it doesn't change too much because others could take his or her place. Plus when you recall there was originally a set player who'd be Elma's co-pilot for the Ares, it's pretty easy to say she's the main character. So I find her betraying the group in this case unlikely because Shion and Shulk never did that. While Shion had the some form of connection with the Gnosis and Shulk was a vessel for Zanza, it wasn't their choice. So perhaps for X in Elma's case, her past using my theory or simply the fact she mentions early on that worries she ended up bringing the war trying to save Humanity was her indirect action with aiding the antagonists as you just mentioned. As for what you mention about the Ares, it could be possible. To give an example on why she may not know, the original Samaarians probably had a lot of their tech stolen by the traitors, and depending on how old Elma and others were when it happened, most of the people who did know how they worked either were some of said traitors or were killed. As a result they were forced into a situation simialr to how being human doesn't mean you automatically know how to work a car engine, so if everyone who knew how to worked suddenly vanished, everyone else would have to relearn how without any aid and possibly clues at the worse. The Ares could be much stronger than we've seen, but Elma still doesn't fully understand how it works. Hard to say if Vandahm knows or not, but I think he may because Nagi cut him off before he could tell Rook. Though notice how she reacts? I think he was gonna mention she was one who fought the Ghosts that attacked the White Whale when they neared Mira, if the Ares is still a two pilot skell like in pre-production... then where's her partner pilot? Perhaps he didn't make it (or maybe HE'S the black knight and she isn't aware of it), Elma has shown losing her old team did hurt her, so I'd say this is plausible. Oh, and chaos didn't have involvement in destroying Earth... because Earth wasn't destroyed, it was displaced and removed from the Time-Space continuum making it impossible to find, and only at the end of the third game is when it reappeared (That's where KOS-MOS' body headed to), but he was a possible harbinger for the universe's destruction if it couldn't be stopped to save the upper domain. He didn't want to though, he had a role he never wanted. And yeah, I think your overthinking that engineering line a little bit. Elma's a Reclaimer in BLADE, so I find that line helps show why she's not a prospector or helping the rest of Humanity's knowledge catch up in certain areas she couldn't provided with the tech she brought. She did bring it to Humanity, but that doesn't mean she was a scientists or new how to expand on it from there.